


Desperate Impulses

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Daddy!Kink, Saving Teddy from his own impulses.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2015 daily_deviant Kinky Kristmas Comment Fest](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/635456.html?thread=12851776#t12851776) on IJ.
> 
> Thanks to capitu for giving this a quick once over. <3

"What the fuck, Harry?" 

"Language!" Harry snapped back, reflexively. He was still reeling, adrenaline rushing through his veins as unwelcome images danced behind his eyelids.

Teddy scoffed and glared. "I'm twenty, not some little kid anymore. Why'd you have to go and chase him off?"

Harry sighed in frustration. How could Teddy ask that, after what Harry just walked in on. "He was—he was _forcing_ you, making you…"

Teddy blushed, but his glare didn't diminish. "He wasn't forcing me. I asked him to do that. I wanted to."

Harry's eyes widened, and his stomach twisted as he remembered the sight of Teddy on his knees, that big bloke's hands fisted roughly in his hair while he told Teddy to beg to suck _Daddy's_ cock. Maybe Teddy thought that's what he wanted, but that bloke wasn't treating him right. Harry could tell from the look in his eyes and his too-aggressive stance that he wouldn't have taken No for an answer. Teddy didn't realise that he'd been in over his head.

"Did you even know him at all? Know his name? Did you make sure that it was safe before you took him home with you." Harry couldn't bear the thought of somebody hurting Teddy, and he shuddered to think of what may have happened if he hadn't decided to pop over to Teddy's flat when he did. Harry knew all about having a need inside of you, of feeling desperate to act out your deepest fantasies. That was no excuse for carelessness, though.

"I can take care of myself, Harry. I don't need you to protect me. I don't need you telling me what to do."

"It sounds like that's exactly what you need, young man." Harry's voice was deep and authoritative, his fear and guilty desire making him reach for control.

Teddy's eyes widened at Harry's words, and he bit his lip as his hair quivered into a vibrant magenta. He tried to twist his face into something dismissive, but it didn't hold. His gaze kept flicking back to Harry, his eyes filled with confusion and something that looked a lot like arousal. Much to Harry's shame, his heart raced at the sight.

He knew it was wrong for him to look at Teddy and _want_ —he'd known it for years now. Teddy was beautiful, vibrant and young and full of life. He was his godson, and not for Harry to put his pervy hands on. But how could Harry stand by and watch Teddy turn to somebody else, somebody who could be dangerous? Teddy had lost so much, and Harry had always done his best to be there for him. He hated that there was something that Teddy didn't think Harry could give to him. 

"If...If you need something, Teddy, then just tell me. I can—"

"You can what, Harry? You can give me what I need? Going to let me be your good little boy? Let me call you Daddy while you—"

"On your knees." It took Harry a moment to realise that the command had come from him. He'd spoken instinctively, only wanting to stop Teddy from talking, needing to do whatever he could to prevent that edge of hysteria in Teddy's voice from creeping higher. Teddy looked at him in shock.

"What?"

Harry hesitated, but he couldn't miss the wide-eyed hope in Teddy's eyes. Softer now, he said, "If you want to be good for me, then get on your knees."

Teddy gasped and sank to his knees without a second thought, his head tilting up so he could look at Harry. His eyes were vibrant blue and so grateful, full of adoration and surprise and pleasure. 

Harry's stomach roiled with guilt and lust. He felt frozen to the spot, unable to move or speak. Harry hadn't thought this far ahead, hadn't thought about what to do next, how to give Teddy what he needed. But Teddy seemed to have a plan, and he reached for the waistband of Harry's trousers, his fingers brushing against the hard length of Harry's trapped erection. Oh how Harry wanted it, but he knew it couldn't be that. It was one thing to do this for Teddy, to _be_ this for Teddy. But it was another thing entirely to take his pleasure from Teddy, and take advantage of the situation.

"Stop, Teddy."

Teddy's brows wrinkled in confusion. "But...you told me to get on my knees. I thought you were going to let me be good for you."

"And good boys follow directions, don't they? I didn't say you could touch me."

Teddy's hands immediately fell to his lap, and he bit his lip. "What do you want?"

What he wanted was to see Teddy's shoulders release their tension. What he wanted was to watch Teddy come apart. "I want you to get yourself off for me. Alright?"

Teddy nodded slowly. "Are you sure?"

Harry's entire body shook with the tension of holding back, but he did his best to keep his expression gentle as he nodded. "Pull yourself out for me. I want you to make yourself come." 

Teddy eagerly undid his jeans and pulled out his cock. It was long, lean, and flushed red. Harry's mouth watered. He felt like the worst kind of pervert, but he was doing this for Teddy. Harry wasn't touching him, wasn't letting Teddy touch him. He was just giving Teddy what he needed, and surely that was alright. Admirable, even.

Teddy began to wank himself with rough, quick strokes, his breathing labored as he worked his wrist. He looked so beautiful as he bit his lip against the pleasure, and Harry needed to reach out and touch. Harry stepped forward, stretching out a hand and winding it through Teddy's silken hair. Teddy whined at the touch, and his hand sped up as he rested his cheek against Harry's thigh. Harry's leg burned from the heat of Teddy's cheek, and he carded his fingers gently through the technicolor strands of Teddy's hair. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough, but it would have to suffice. 

"That's it, Teddy. You're doing so well for me. You're so good, such a good boy for me."

Teddy looked up, his eyes open and vulnerable. "Yeah?" His voice cracked and Harry's chest ached. "Am I your good boy, daddy?"

Harry's heart stopped, and he closed his eyes against a rush of head-spinning lust. His traitorous cock throbbed in his trousers. Harry could feel a wet spot forming as his prick leaked his arousal all over his pants. He shouldn't like that so much. It shouldn't thrill him to see Teddy look up at him with shining eyes as he pulled on his cock and called Harry his daddy. But it did, it so fucking did, and Teddy was close now, trembling and whimpering against Harry's leg.

"Yeah, baby. You're my good boy."

Teddy shuddered and came. He turned his head into Harry's trousers, his breath hot and damp as his come coated the floor. All throughout Harry maintained his gentle caress through Teddy's hair, ignoring the ache in his groin as he anchored Teddy through the aftershocks.

When Teddy had finally stopped shaking, he reached once again for Harry's flies. It took every single ounce of Harry's not inconsiderable willpower to grab his wrists, to not let the boy peel off his trousers and swallow him down into that warm, plush mouth. But Harry knew he'd already crossed too many lines for one night, and this was one he shouldn't let Teddy drag him over.

"Please, Daddy," Teddy whimpered.

"I thought you were going to be good for me, sweetheart."

"I am!" 

"Then I want you to get up and go to bed. You could use a full night's sleep."

Teddy nodded obediently—if reluctantly—and stood up. He looked hesitantly at Harry, and he looked so sweet that Harry couldn't help but pull him into a big hug. Though he carefully angled his groin away so that his erection wouldn't rub up against Teddy. Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to maintain his control if that happened.

"I'll see you for lunch tomorrow at the Burrow."

Teddy nodded again and smiled, looking more relaxed than Harry could remember him being for a long while. He darted in and placed a quick kiss on Harry's cheek, before disappearing into his room. Harry sighed and made his way to the Floo, a process made difficult by his still raging hard-on.

He started wanking himself the second he walked through the Floo, and he came in just a few short minutes to the memory of Teddy's soft hair and his breathy _"Daddy."_ He headed to bed, and wondered if that would be the only time he would get to see his godson like that, or if it would happen again. Harry told himself that he hoped it was the former, that his resolve wouldn't again be tested by Teddy's desperate impulses. But he knew that was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
